


Let's Make a Deal

by executrix



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: An immediately pre-Gauda-Prime flashfic
Relationships: Roj Blake/Kerr Avon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Let's Make a Deal

At first Avon had pursued the forbidden, unholy arts because they were forbidden; then, because they were useful. He had always held back from the last throw of the dice, but now nothing was left. 

“Have you been a good landlord?” the demon asked fastidiously. “Have you taken good care of your soul? Do you suppose it’s worth much?”  
A studded shoulder-pad shrugged. “Fire sale prices? In any case, I don’t think you often deal with the pillars of the community—or, rather, with the virtuous. And I’m not asking for much.”

The demon knew just how true that was, so just asked, “Why now?”

“I need him too much,” Avon said. “I can’t do without him any longer.”

And then, during their brief reunion, all he said was “Blake!” when the stake went through his heart. Blake had always been able to put duty over personal needs. That was just as true now that the bounty he hunted was Soulless Things.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'd thought of it in time, it could have gone in my BtVS crossover zine, "Blake the Federation Slayer."


End file.
